Arturus "Mimsy" Yuelimb
M CG RNG2/BRD1 HP: AC: Flatfooted , Touch SPD: sheet: http://www.myth-weavers.com/sheetview.php?sheetid=800879 'Attacks' Composite Longbow (str +1) TAB +7 DMG 1d8+1 CRT x3 RNG 110ft WT 3lb SIZE M TYPE P Short Sword TAB +3 DMG 1d6 CRT 19-20/x2 WT 2lb SIZE M TYPE P 'Skills' 'Feats' Track - Ranger lvl 1 Quick Draw - Feat 1 Combat style: Bow (Rapid Shot) - Ranger lvl 2 Wild Empathy - Ranger 1 Weapon focus (Bow) - Feat 2 Favored Enemies (Kobalds +2) - Ranger 1 'Racial and Class Abilities' Weapon Prof Feat Bow (Wood Elf) Notice Secret doors (Wood Elf) Low-light vision (Wood Elf) +2 saves vs. enchants (Wood Elf) Immune to sleep (Wood Elf) 'Equipment' Base (2700-): Armor: Studded leather cost25gp AC+3 MDex.+5 ACP–1 Spell fail.15% speed.30/20ft. WT20lb. weapons: Longbow, composite(+5) 600 gp 1d6 1d8 ×3 110 ft. 3 lb. Piercing 'Celestine Bow' Enhanced Bow (Bow has +1/3 character level enhancement bonus) (Enhanced Basic Access Sphere- each ability usable 1/day, plus 1 additional time per day per 2 levels beyond the level it was gained at) Granted Power: 'As part of using any spell like ability from this sphere, you may channel the spell like ability into an arrow and fire it. This is a standard action which precludes full attacks, multishot, rapidshot or the like. '''1st-' Lantern Light (Book of Exalted Deeds) (Rays shot from bow. Imbuing this spell like into an arrow allows the use of the bows range in place of the spells. This is not automatic). '3rd-' Consecrate '5th- 'Warcry (Complete Adventurer) '''Languages Common Elven Description The first thing you notice about Mimsy is his smile. While most elves are stone-faced and serious, Mimsy always has a smirk or smile or tooth filled grin on his face. That is unless he's smoking his oak pipe. The second thing, is his firey red hair. He tends to keep it cropped short, usually via his own knife, with a single patch of length on the side he pulls his bow on. This hair tail is braided, beaded and black in color. As a wood elf he has the darker skin tone and features of what that race implies, living in the woods as an elf. He tends to only wear simple tunics and his leathers, nothing fancy, very practical. His clothes tend to always attract debree of any kind but he keeps his bow and arrows in impecable care, more then the rest of himself really. Background Long ago the four nations lived in harmony, but everything changed when the fire nation... whoops wrong story. Mimsy began his life as Arturus Yuelimb, but not much from that life remains. After the orcs raided his forest home and burned it to the ground that is. He didn't know why they didn't kill him, but they instead tied him in a sack and took him to be sold to slavers. He ended up far from his home, but while traveling to the slave yards over seas, the ship he was on was attacked a raided but a Pirate crew lead by Captain Valcus. Mimsy was spared, mostly due to his sarcasm. Valcus took the boy on as a cabin boy, but while trying to teach the boy to use a sword the crew couldn't come up with a good term for his incredible lack of skill. They finally decided on Mimsy and taught him the bow instead. He turned out to be quite the shot and was upgraded to the crows nest where he spent most of his youth. It wasn't until the Captain was elder in his years, that Mimsy worked up the gall to ask the Captain to leave. The old coot promised to let him go, but not after one last raid. The Pirates tracked down the war-band that had killed Mimsy's family. They gave it all they had but they succeeded in slaying them, but the Captain met his end at the hands of the war-chief. Mimsy took his revenge, with a smile. He then braided the war-chiefs beaded trophy into his hair and bidden his sea brothers goodbye. Then he left, to chase the sun and learn what new adventures awaited him. Motivations Mimsy is motivated to live life to the fullest. If it's taking down a dragon or flirting with the ladies, he always does it with a smile and heeps of enthusiasm. He's been recently becoming more interested in using his talents to further his career chose as a guide and hunter. But he open for anything really. Goals Mimsy's abiltys and knacks have started him down the path of the Arcane Archer, an arrow shooting mage using spells to augment his already keen marksmenship. Also, noterity is never a bad thing now is it? Famous quote: "I swear this will only hurt, once." - Mimsy